The Emerson And The Frog
by CastleRockGirl
Summary: Written for LostGirl4eva. Nikki Emerson moves to Santa Carla with her mom and two brothers. At first things seem pretty boring, but soon enough Michael gets in trouble and it's up to Nikki, Sam and The Frog Brothers to help him. Can they work together and save Michael? Perhaps Nikki develops feelings for a certain Frog Brother along the way... Edgar/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**** Here we are again, my lovelies! this is my third Lost Boys story, I actually can't believe it's my third, only this summer I was obsessed with the fandom and was never done reading fics for it, now I have two of my own completed and this is my third. Wow. This fic was requested by a Guest called LostGirl4eva who left some amazing reviews on my last story, in one she came up with the idea for this fic and it was so awesome I thought I'd give it a whirl. She wanted an Edgar/OC fic where the OC was Sam and Michael's sister, she is called Nikki (short for Nicole, the name is thanks to Lostgirl4eva who picked a very nice name if I do say so myself). So here is the fic she requested and I hope you I do you proud, your idea was amazing!**

**Nikki Emerson will be Sam's twin sister in this, but they'll be fraternal twins, which means they don't really look alike, she's about fifteen or sixteen in the fic. And even thought I love the group of vampires in this movie with all my heart, they won't feature as strongly in this fic as my others as Nikki will hang out with Sam more than Michael, she'll even have a lot of time by herself because I don't want to only stick to the parts in the movie.**

**So this little first chapter thing was actually to introduce you to the story and let you know some of the basics about the OC and how she fits into the story. However, a lot of kind guests left a review on my last chapter of People Are Strange, Vampires Are Stranger Part 2 and I never got to thank them because it was my last chapter and I couldn't PM any of them, so I'd like to thank anyone who reviewed my last chapter and hopefully they find this fic, a few said they would keep an eye out so hopefully this reaches those awesome people!**

**A BIG BIG THANK YOU TO…**

**Jaycee:**** I am so glad you loved it! Hopefully you find this new fic and enjoy it too : )**

**Cookielover:**** Glad you loved the story too, it means A LOT : ) and I'm hoping this one is great too, hopefully you find it and can let me know what you think!**

**Mrs. Ace Merrill:**** THANK YOU about saying the ending was perfect, that really meant a lot :') I will keep working on the ideas for the Stand By Me fic you've given me so much help and support on, a big thanks for that as well : )**

**Gypsygirll:**** I'm glad you liked the story : D and I'm so happy you're looking out for this fic! I will try and have Nikki and Star as friends because I feel Star was made out to be a bit annoying in my last fics so I'll try and show her in a positive light in this one and Nikki can have a cool girl friend to hang out with, that would be cool : D I promise to keep up what I'm, doing and thanks so much for saying I'm a great author, you have no idea how much that means!**

**Lostgirl4eva:**** HERE IS YOUR FIC! : ) I'm glad you loved the last chapter, I know, I'll miss Jay too :'( I love that girl and had loads of fun writing her! I hope you love this fic and yes Edgar Frog is amazing : D I will try and show a sweet side to him around Nikki (just have to go all fangirl, "EDGAR AND NIKKI FOREVER!" *cough* sorry I could not resist :')). Again it's no problem and I hope you had a great Christmas! I am slightly late ion returning the wishes for a good Christmas, so I'll go with Happy New Year instead : ).**

**Ciara34:**** Very glad you loved the story and its ending, THANK YOU! I hope you get a chance to read this fic and I promise to update as soon as I can! Yeah I tried to picture Nikki as a blonde and it just wouldn't work with my mind, so I made her and Sam fraternal twins so she can be a brunette : ).**

**Divvagurl:**** Thank you for your amazing review and I'm very glad you thought the ending was amazing and I hope you get a chance to read this fic! About the Emma Watson thing… THANK YOU! I always try to picture some actress that would suit the character so I can write her better and I couldn't think of anyone to be Nikki but she actually works! She's very pretty and suits being brunette I think, so thank you, Nikki Emerson now resembles a brunette Emma Watson : ).**

**Shelby:**** Glad you loved it!**

**Claireybear:**** Very sorry to hear you have a lot of problems in your life and an eating disorder must be tough, but I'm very glad that you think my fic was good and that it made your day, your review made my day so thank you : ). Yeah I like the idea of this new fic, Lostgirl4eva really came up with a strong storyline, so hopefully I do it justice and hopefully you find it!**

**So anyway, I just wanted to thank those wonderful people, now that I have done that, on with the story! So Nikki will resemble a brunette Emma Watson if anyone wants to have an image of the character in their mind. I hope people like this fic and please leave a review!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own The Lost Boys, all I own is my OC Nikki and any lines of hers you don't recognise from the movie.**

* * *

I sat in the back of the car with Michael, my hair being blown slightly in the wind that was coming through the window. I stared out at the ocean and smiled slightly as salt water and fresh air filled my nose, I always liked the beach, never thought I would actually get the chance to live near one. Michael sat to my left and debated with Mom and Sam over what song to play on the radio, Mom would find a song she liked and Sam and Michael would tell her to keep going, I laughed slightly as she found one that was "from her era", we all know this is gonna suck.

"Groovin' on a Sunday afternoon." She sang and Sam turned to Michael and I with a grin.

"Keep going!" We all groaned at the same time and I laughed as she gave in and switched the channel to a more tolerable tune.

"What's that smell?" Sam asked and Mom took a deep breath.

"That's the ocean air." She answered.

"Smells like someone died." Sam complained and I rolled my eyes, turning to Michael who was looking at the welcome sign for Santa Carla.

"Honey, look, guys, I know the last year hasn't been easy, but I think you're really going to like living in Santa Carla." Mom started to give a pep talk but as we passed the sign we saw red letters on the back saying "MURDER CAPITAL OF THE WORLD". I turned back to Michael with raised eyebrows and chuckled slightly at his somewhat freaked-out expression.

"Way to roll out the welcome wagon." I said and he smirked, putting an arm, around my shoulders and tousling my brown hair which had grown wavy over the course of the journey. I always thought Michael and I looked more alike than Sam and I did, which was ironic, considering Sam and I were twins. Fraternal, mind you, which basically means we're not identical, which is a bit of an understatement if you ask me. Sam was a good few inches taller than me and had sandy blond hair and blue eyes whilst I had wavy brown hair and brown eyes, more like Michael who had curly brown hair and brown eyes. Sam and I were also opposites as far as personality was concerned; he liked comic books and watching MTV whilst I preferred novels and older tunes like Elvis. I liked to dress feminine whilst Sam chose to rock the_ I-got-dressed-in-a-thrift-shop-in-the-dark_ look. We were totally different but I loved him and Michael to pieces. We were all very close and hopefully this move would bring us closer together, or so Mom says.

A few minutes later we pulled into a small grocery store, Mom wanted to get a few things for going to Grandpa's. I was all for staying in the car when Sam opened my door.

"Come on, Nikki, let's take Nanook to stretch his legs and we can have a look around at this place." he said and I sighed before climbing out of the car. He took my arm and jogged slightly to the railings that overlooked the beach.

"This smell really stinks up the place." he said and wrinkled his nose.

"Not anymore thank you do, Sammy." I teased and ruffled his hair, he grinned and straightened his hairdo once again, the guy spent more time doing his hair in the mornings than I did!

"Shut up; is there anything to do around here?"

"Well there's a beach but I don't think building a sandcastle is your thing. There's an amusement park over there which looks really cool." I said and pointed to where there a ton of rides, a rollercoaster had some awesome dips and it looked like it would be amazing at night.

"Wow that is pretty cool. We'll go tonight and check it out." he said and I nodded, suddenly excited to go to an amusement park.

"Sounds great, I just hope you don't throw up on a rollercoaster, AGAIN!" I teased and ran back to the car with him and Nanook jogging behind.

"That was one time!" he accused and I laughed as I reached the car where Mom was fiddling with the luggage on the back.

"Mom, there's an amusement park right on the beach!" Sam said excitedly as he reached the car, Mom shot him a quick smile before looking to two kids who were picking trash from a dumpster to find something to eat. Nasty.

"Sam, tell those kids to get something to eat." she said and handed him some money; I put an arm around her shoulder as Sam went over to the teens.

"A Good Samaritan act has been achieved, Mother. Job well done." I complimented and she smiled.

"Thanks honey, you wanna grab anything in the store before we head out to Grandpa's?"

"No thanks, is it far out of town?" I asked.

"Not really, just a few miles." she answered lightly.

"Miles?! Damn I wish I had a bike or something." I complained, I wasn't exactly one for walking.

"Well I can give you a lift anywhere you wanna go, or Michael can take you on his bike."

"True. Can you take me and Sam to the boardwalk tonight?" I asked.

"Sure! I might see if there are any jobs going there tonight."

"Sounds good." I said as we all got back into the car and headed out of town, Michael got out of the back at some point to drive his bike to Grandpa's and I stretched out in the backseat.

When we arrived at Grandpa's I expected some cute little cottage with wild flowers and a porch swing, instead it looked like a garage sale threw up on it. There were tons of creepy animal statues around the place and I grimaced at the sight, suddenly grateful Grandpa never came to visit us in Phoenix.

Michael, Sam, Mom and I all climbed out of the car and spotted Grandpa lying on the porch motionless. I shared a look with Michael and Sam as we followed Mom up to the porch who was trying to wake Grandpa when we got there.

"Looks like he's dead." Michael said as we watched Mom try to waken him unsuccessfully.

"No, he's just a deep sleeper." she said, who goes to sleep lying on the freaking porch?

"If he's dead, can we go back to Phoenix?" Sam asked and I whacked him lightly on the chest, my twin never was one for subtlety. Grandpa raised his head to smile at us.

"Playing dead. and from what I hear, doing a damn good job of it too."

"Dad!" Mom scolded and they hugged. I looked to Sam and Michael whose _what-the-hell?_ expressions seemed to match mine.

Grandpa stood and Lucy introduced us all to him, he seemed cool enough, but a little odd. I don't think he ever visited us, if he did I was too young to remember. Mom called him right after the divorce was settled and she got custody of Sam, Michael and I. apparently he had a good bit of room in the house and didn't mind us staying. I don't mind either, just as long as the outside is the only place these creepy statues are.

Well what do you know? The inside of the house matches the outside, more creepy animal statues lay around the big house and no piece of furniture matched another. I stood in the middle of the living room with a box in my arms, looking around the room until Sam and Michael came in.

"This is a pretty cool place." Michael said as he and Sam carried some stuff in.

"For the Texas Chainsaw Massacre." Sam complained and I followed them into the kitchen, setting the box on the kitchen table until I found out where my room was.

"Come on, Sam. give Mom a break." Michael scolded; Sam set the stack of stuff he'd been carrying on his head down.

"What's wrong with this picture? There's no TV. Have you seen a TV? I haven't seen a TV, Mike. Have you seen a TV, Nikki?" Sam asked and I shrugged.

"I was a little too busy admiring the dead animals around the place to notice." I said and Michael sniggered whilst Sam remained serious.

Right. You know what it means when there's no TV. No MTV." He explained to us like we were idiots who didn't know MTV was his life.

"Sammy, we're flat broke." Michael said as he lifted some weights he had brought.

"And anyway, what's the big deal? Why don't you try, I don't know, reading some half-decent books?" I said with a shrug and Sam pulled a disgusted face.

"Ew, no thank you. I'd rather do something entertaining." he said.

"What? Like try and see if your outfit could look any worse?" I said and he shoved me slightly as he made his way out to the car to get more stuff. Michael chuckled and threw an arm around my shoulders as he passed.

"You see the back of the sign on the way in?" he asked.

"Sure did. You think it's actually true that it's the murder capital of the world?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not. Perhaps you should ask Grandpa, if it's true I'll bet he has the highest number of victims." I chuckled as we made our way out to the car to help with more stuff.

* * *

A while later we had most of our stuff in and my bedroom wasn't half bad. about the same size as the one I had back home and a nice view of the back yard. I stared out the window into the wilderness that surrounded the house; it was definitely more than a few miles into town. I laughed slightly as I heard Sam and Michael making a racket in Sam's room and came out just as they were running down the stairs, Michael jumped down a few steps from the bottom. I walked down after and laughed as Sam begged me and Mom for help, but my laughter faded as they opened two sliding doors. I walked over to where they stood frozen in front of a room with lots of dead animals and shit in it.

"What the-" I began as I reached Sam's shoulder but a stern voice cut me off.

"Rules! We got some rules around here." Grandpa said and waved us into the kitchen with him where he set a box down. He opened the fridge and Sam leant on the door as Michael and I stood over at the window. Michael tapped my shoulder and pointed to some plants outside, I turned to him in confusion and he made a gesture of smoking something and crossed his eyes, I suppressed a giggle as I realized the plants must be drugs.

"Well it would explain quite a bit." I whispered before following Grandpa back into the living room, Sam and Michael trailed slightly behind.

"Hey, Grandpa, is it true that Santa Carla is the murder capital of the world?" Michael asked and I listened closely as Grandpa stopped.

"Well there are some bad elements around here." he said vaguely.

"Wait a second, let me get this straight. Are you telling me that we moved to the murder capital of the world? Are you serious Grandpa?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Well, let me put it this way, if all the corpses buried around here was to stand up all at once, we'd have one hell of a population problem." Grandpa said and I laughed as I looked to Michael who pretended to look scared.

"Great, Dad." Mom scolded as she continued to put stuff away. Sam, Michael and I followed Grandpa over to the doors of the creepy room and I tried to focus on him telling us "something very important" regarding the TV Guide, but Michael kept pulling my hair or tickling my neck and Sam and I were too busy defending ourselves to really listen.

"… And say outta here." he concluded sternly as we went to shut the doors of the room, yeah like I'm going to be sending a lot of time in_ there_. Sam stopped him before the doors were about to close.

"Wait. You have a TV?" he asked hopefully.

"No. I just like to read the TV Guide. Read the TV Guide, you don't need a TV." Grandpa said as he shut the door.

"That is some amazing logic right there." I murmured to Michael as Sam threw his arms up.

"This guy is nuts!" Sam said to us.

"Yeah, well, welcome to the Nuthouse. Population: The Emerson Family." I said with a pat on his shoulder as I moved to the kitchen to help tidy some stuff away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**** Two chapters in one day, I am on fire! This one is kind of short but I wanted to get her meeting the Frog brothers done quickly because I hate when you have to wait ages for your OC to meet the guy they'll end up with. So here it is, please leave a review!**

**Disclaimer:**** i do not own the Lost Boys, just Nikki.**

* * *

"You coming to the boardwalk, sis?" Sam asked in my doorway, I set down the book I had been reading.

"Yeah just give me two minutes to change and I'll be right down."

"Great, two minutes to you is an hour to anyone else." he grumbled as he made his way downstairs. I chuckled slightly as I ran a brush through my hair and decided to leave it down, throwing on a denim jacket over my floral shorts and white t-shirt before running down to the car.

Sam and Michael dragged me to a concert down one end of the boardwalk whilst Mom went off to see if she could find a job. The music at the concert wasn't exactly my taste but the atmosphere was pretty awesome, I couldn't help but clap along with the crowd as the guy on stage played a saxophone with no shirt on. I was enjoying myself when Sam's hand closed around my wrist and I got pulled out of the crowd by him, I was about to ask what the hell he was doing when I realised it was Michael who was pulling Sam along, what the hell?

"Where are we going?" Sam asked, that I would love to know, I was having a good time!

"Nowhere." Michael answered vaguely, his eyes forward.

"So what's the rush? You're chasing that girl, aren't you. Come on, admit it. You're chasing her. We're at the mercy of your sex glands, bud." Sam teased; I'd rather not be at the mercy of Michael's sex glands. I looked up ahead and saw a girl walking ahead of us, her long brown curly hair blew slightly in the wind and her beaded skirt flowed out behind her, I guess she's the one Michael is stalking.

"This is borderline creepy, Michael." I said and he pulled Sam and I to a stop.

"Guys, don't you two have something better to do than follow me around all night?" Michael snapped.

"You pulled us out of the concert!" I accused, Sam was a little preoccupied by looking in wonder at something off to the side.

"Yeah, I know_ I_ do." Sam said and Michael walked off, trying to catch up with the girl. I followed Sam's gaze to see him staring at a comic book store, I rolled my eyes and tapped his shoulder.

"I don't think I'll go in there. I'm gonna have a look around and grab some ice-cream. I'll find you a little later." I said and Sam waved me off, his eyes never leaving the store as he walked in. I chuckled slightly and headed off back down the way we came.

* * *

I had a look around some stores and stalls the place had, I bought some gold bangles off a lady with a lot of piercings and then went to get a large ice-cream. I walked over to some railings and looked out onto the beach, watching the teens have parties and bonfires over it. I always loved the beach when I was younger, Mom and Dad would take Michael, Sam and I when we were younger. That was when things were alright and Dad loved Mom, then things started to get a little strained between them two until it got that Dad hardly spent any time with us, it was just us and Mom. One day he came home and told Mom he'd met someone else and handed her the divorce papers. I could have killed him for that.

So here we were a few months later, not a lot of money and living with our Grandpa, but I suppose it's not that bad. I loved my family and they loved me, I was sure with time I'd settle in to Santa Carla and things would be good. Maybe.

I must have been daydreaming for ages when I finally snapped out of it and went to see if I could find Michael or Sam around any of the other shops. I saw no sign until I had made my way back to the comic book store and decided to check if Sam was still in here, it wouldn't surprise me that he had spent so long browsing through comics.

I walked into the comic book store and glanced around but didn't see him, just some dark haired guy staring from a few feet away as he organised comic books on the shelf. I made my way around the other side and ran smack into someone as I rounded the corner, knocking about five comic books from their hands as I did so.

"I am so sorry!" I said and leant down right away to get the comics off the floor.

"Anyone ever tell you to watch where you're going?" The person in front of me said and I stood up to glare at them.

"Yeah, I was also told about something called manners. Clearly you weren't." I said as I came face to face with a guy a little taller than m, he wore a bandana and looked about my age. Alright, so he wasn't bad looking, but I'm not about to let him be rude.

"Rings a bell." He said with a smirk and I shoved the comics back into his arms.

"Well then you'll know it's not nice to be rude to someone and that when someone apologises for something that was clearly and accident you're supposed to accept it?" I snapped and he raised an eyebrow, I noticed the dark haired guy from before come to stand beside the guy, but I refused to break his gaze.

"Fine. Apology accepted." He said coolly and I shook my head.

"Oh no, I retract the apology. Next time, watch where _you're_ going." I said and walked around him, looking around again for Sam.

"Alright, I'm sorry. Now, anything I can help you with?" he asked as he came to stand beside me again as I let my eyes flick over the comic books on the shelf. The artwork was pretty impressive on them, but I could never get into reading them like Sam did.

"I'm here looking for a guy. He's a little taller than me and also blond except your hair is darker; he's obsessed with comics and has no fashion sense." I said and the guy smirked slightly.

"He your boyfriend?" he asked and I shuddered.

"Ew! NO! He's my twin brother." I said with a shudder and his smirk widened.

"Apologies for the confusion, but you two don't look anything alike. Or dress anything alike." he said.

"I will take both those points as compliments. I love my brother, but the guy doesn't know how to dress." I said with a smile which the other guy returned.

"Got that right." The dark haired guy said as he came to stand by the blond guy's shoulder again.

"This is Allan, my brother. And I'm Edgar." the blond guy, Edgar, said with his hand out. Kinda formal, but okay. I shook his hand with a small smile.

"Nikki Emerson. Nicole, but I prefer Nikki. I didn't catch your last name?" I asked.

"Frog." they said in unison and I managed to supress a giggle.

"Nice. So have you seen my brother?" I asked.

"You just missed him; he left about twenty minutes ago." Allan said and I groaned.

"Ugh, great. Well, thanks for the help. I'm sure Sam will be back and will most likely drag me with him. So I'll see you around?" I said taking a few steps back and the two brothers nodded.

"See you around." Edgar said.

"Bye. Nice t-shirt, by the way." I said and nodded to his white t-shirt which said 'Why waltz when you can rock and roll?', kinda cool. I walked out of the store and headed towards my Mom's car, figuring it was my best bet of finding them if I just hung around there for a while. I reached the car and saw Michael and Sam leaning against the front of the car.

"There you are! I actually braved going into a comic book store to find you." I said to Sam who grinned.

"Did you have the pleasure of meeting Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dee?" he asked.

"Yeah I did, they're not that bad. Just a little weird." I said with a shrug.

"A _little_ weird?" Sam asked incredulously.

"It doesn't matter if they were Class-A wackos, you'd still never be out of that place!"

"True." he admitted and I turned to Michael who was pouting slightly.

"Why so glum, chum?" I asked and Sam chuckled.

"You know that girl he was following? She ditched him and rode off with some bikers." Sam said and Michael rolled his eyes and made his way around to the passenger seat as we saw Mom heading over.

"Bummer." I said with a grimace, Michael was a bit of a heart-throb back in Phoenix, he mustn't be very used to girls not falling head-over-heels at his feet.

"Yep, he'll be alright." Sam said as we both climbed into the back.

"So what do you guys think of the boardwalk?" Mom asked lightly as she got into the driver's seat.

"it's pretty cool. Sam has successfully located his mother ship. How did the job hunt go?" I asked Mom and she smiled at me in the rear-view mirror.

"I got a job in a video store! The owner is very nice, I start tomorrow!" she said and I grinned.

"That's great, Mom." I said brightly.

"Yeah, maybe we can get a discount on videos. Oh, wait! We don't have a TV!" Sam said sarcastically and I tousled his hair.

"Cheer up, Sam. at least you have a comic book store?" I said and he smiled.

"Yeah it is a pretty awesome place. I might head back tomorrow, you wanna tag along?" he asked and I was about to protest but figured it wouldn't be the worst thing, maybe I could talk to the Frog brothers again, they were a hoot and a half, far too serious for some teenage comic book nerds.

"Maybe." I said with a small smile as we set off home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**** Hello again! So I had a plan for today which mainly consisted of lying around in my onesie and watching Prison Break all day, but as of this morning I have a total of NINE totally awesome reviews on this story. I was like "No… Must resist writing until during the week!" Yeah, I don't think my willpower is too strong when it comes to writing : ). So here I am down in the library writing the third chapter! I can't guarantee I'll be able to update this soon once school starts again but I'll try my best! I was planning on getting a laptop in January but my phone has messed up and I have been unable to resurrect it, so chances are I'll have to get a new phone first : (. But anyway, thanks to all the lovely people who reviewed (your responses are listed below) and hopefully I get the phone up and running soon *fingers crossed*.**

**Lostgirl4eva: ****Whoo! I'm glad your liking it so far and glad you love the title ;) just randomly came up with that one during the week when I was thinking about the fic lol yeah I'm going to try and have Nikki and Edgar together soon, but not too soon? That will require some thought for me because I would love for them to just get married right now but I wanna take things a bit slower : ). Anyway, glad you're liking the story! I promise to keep up the work and do you proud with this idea! **

**Shaleyyy:**** Hiya : ) thanks for the review and glad you think the fic is amazing, that's what I'm aiming for! ;)**

**Gypsygirll:**** Thank you! I'm actually quite pleased with how it's turned out and can hopefully continue to make it good : ) yeah I'll try and have Star and Nikki as besties for you, I promise to keep up the good work and thanks for the awesome review!**

**Cookielover:**** Thank you! I'm glad you like it : ) yeah Emma Watson is really pretty I'm glad I can picture her as Nikki, here is the update a little earlier than I would normally do but the reviews are so awesome I can't resist!**

**Claireybear:**** It's no problem, I'm glad to hear you're battling on, stay strong! Thank you about saying the story is amazing and yeah Emma Watson is a good fit for the character. Wow that is so weird! I was watching the trailer for that the other night, it looks so awesome I wanna watch it! Haha funny how things work out, thanks again for the review! : ) and thanks about saying I'm a great author, that means so much!**

**Jaycee:**** Glad you like it! Yeah I am planning for them to be a bit protective of her in this chapter, although Michael kinda makes a slip-up concerning Nikki but he'll make up for it in the long run! :) **

**Kittykat:**** Thank you! Yes I agree, NIKKI AND EDGAR FOREVER! Haha thanks : )**

**IluvEdgarFrog****: I love that name! I love him too he's awesome : ) glad I'm making him out to be cute, hopefully things get cuter as it goes on!**

**Anyway, here is the newest chapter in this story, please review!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the Lost Boys.**

* * *

I didn't go back to the boardwalk until the next night, the move finally hit me that night when I got into bed and I ended up sleeping or lazing about until late the next afternoon. Sam and Grandpa had "went into town" or so Sam thought they would, instead he came back into the house grumbling about Grandpa being crazy and apparently getting him in the car just to not go anywhere. That made me laugh quite a bit.

So I headed back to the boardwalk that night with Michael on his bike, he and I would have hung out quite a lot before the move so when he took me out it was like old times again. He had just bought a nice leather jacket and then I followed him to where a girl was getting her ear pierced, one piercing in each ear was enough for me.

"It's a rip-off." Someone behind us said and Michael and I looked around to see a pretty brown haired girl behind us. She seemed familiar, and then when I spotted the dreamy look Michael got on his face as he followed her that this must have been the same girl that he saw last night, she was still wearing the awesome beaded skirt.

"Hi." Michael said and I rolled my eyes beside him. Way to work the conversational skills, Mike.

"If you guys want your ear pierced, I'll do it." She offered with a smile.

"Nah, I'm good. I already have mine pierced, it was Michael who was interested." I said and nudged Michael who was too busy gazing at the pretty girl.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Star." she said and Michael chuckled.

"Oh, your folks two, huh?" he said and Star and I both looked at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Star asked.

"Ex-hippies. I came this close to being called Moonbeam or Moonshine or something like that." he said and I mentally face-palmed, he wasn't exactly on top of his game tonight.

"Well I like her name." I offered and Star smiled at me. "I'm Nikki." I added and she nodded, okay so she wasn't one for a lot of words, but I kinda like her. Plus she has reduced my brother to a soppy mess, which is always fun to watch.

"Star's great, I like Star." He said, I rest my case.

"Well I am gonna go and leave you two alone, I'll catch up with you later? Michael?" I asked, waving a hand in front of his face. He nodded vaguely and continued after Star, I shrugged and walked on; figuring I'd see him later and he could gush over how amazing their conversation was.

Call me crazy, but I went back into the Comic Book store, perhaps it was the fact I figured if I wasted enough time looking through the comics Michael and Star will have wrapped things up and we could head home.

I was about halfway down the first isle of comics when a voice behind me made me jump.

"Didn't expect to see you here again." The voice said and I turned to see Edgar behind me with a raised eyebrow, that makes two of us.

"Yeah, well… I had a bit of free time before I have to go find my brother so I figured I'd check out some comics. That a problem?" I asked slightly suspicious and he shrugged.

"No problem, just wondering why your brother didn't come with you, I thought he was the one who was obsessed with comics?" he asked and I stared at him in confusion before realising he was talking about Sam.

"Oh! No, I'm here tonight with my other brother, Michael. He's a little older than me and Sam, he doesn't read comics." I explained.

"Do you?" he asked sceptically.

"Not in the past but perhaps if I found a half decent comic series I might get into it." I said nonchalantly as I moved further down the aisle, Edgar followed behind.

"And what exactly is your idea of a half decent comic?" he asked and I thought for a minute.

"One where the girl isn't always a damsel in distress, where the girl in the comic isn't just kidnapped so the guy can show how macho he is. or where she's not some evil villain. When I find a comic like _that_, I'll read it." I said and went back to browsing the titles, I looked up a few seconds later and Edgar had left and probably went somewhere else in the shop. I shrugged but felt a little guilty, maybe I hit a nerve.

"Here." a voice said behind me a minute later and I jumped again.

"Jeez you have gotta stop doing that!" I exclaimed as I spun round, Edgar smiled slightly at my pissed-off expression before holding out a comic to me; I took it off him and stared at the cover for a few seconds.

"_Wonder Woman_?" I asked incredulously.

"Bit of a feminist icon in the world of comics, I think something like this will be more up your street." he said and I pursed my lips and nodded.

"Alright, I'll give it a whirl. How much?" I asked and he shook his head.

"On the house. I figured if I gave you the first one free and you'll like it you'll buy us out of all the Wonder Woman comics soon enough." he said, this time with a more noticeable smile which wasn't too bad to look at.

I chuckled, "Ah, I get the first one free but I buy the rest. Sounds like a fair deal." I said with a smile.

"It is a good deal, I'd take it and run." He said.

"Well I'll actually have to do that. Michael will probably be looking for me, so I'll see you later. Thanks... for this." I said and held up the comic, he nodded and with that I left the store to find my brother.

After searching the boardwalk, twice, I sat down with a huff on a bench as I gave up on trying to find Michael. That asshole must have left with Star altogether, or just went on home and assumed I'd find the way myself. I pulled my denim jacket a little tighter around me as I tried to think of what to do. I couldn't ring the house because I hadn't learnt the number yet, I couldn't walk up in the dark and I sure as hell wasn't going to hitch-hike. Which pretty much left me with one solution or else I'd be sleeping on this bench tonight…

"Back so soon?" Edgar asked from behind the counter of the comic book store as I walked towards him.

"I wish I was only back to give you a critique on this comic book. Unfortunately I'm stuck here, my brother must have went home or headed off somewhere and I have no way to get home."

"How does a guy forget about his little sister?" he asked and I threw my arms up.

"I have no idea! He'll pay for this tomorrow though. I actually came in to ask if either of you guys had a car and could give me a lift?" I asked with a hint of hesitation. Allan joined Edgar behind the counter and glanced between the two of us.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Nikki's asshole brother has left her here. She needs a ride home." Edgar explained simply.

"Only if you guys can, if not I'll just…" I trailed off as I realised I was basically screwed if I couldn't get a lift.

"Well our house is just a few minutes from here so we just walk. Besides, we don't have a car in the family. Is your house far?" Allan asked.

"Pretty far, a few miles at least. We only just moved here so I don't know the house numbers and I'd probably get lost if I tried to walk." I said, sounding more like a damsel in distress every minute that passed.

"Well we can't have you walking about in the murder capital of the world. you can stay at our place and then try and make your way home tomorrow, it should be easier to find the way in daylight." Edgar said.

"Only if it's alright with your folks. I don't want to intrude." I insisted.

"They won't mind, you can sleep on the couch." Allan said and I nodded, the guys went back to organising comic books whilst I leaned on the counter and plotted all the different ways I could kill Michael tomorrow.

* * *

The walk to the Frog's house was pretty quiet except for Edgar and Allan chatting occasionally to each other, I didn't really feel much like talking. I found it pretty unbelievable that Michael had left me, normally he fit the overprotective brother role very well, but tonight he really surprised me.

"You alright?" Edgar asked, snapping me out of my little self-pity session. I nodded with a strained smile.

"Yeah just… a little thrown that Michael forgot about me." I admitted quietly.

"He didn't mean it, probably something just came up." Edgar said and I shrugged.

"I guess, he and Star probably hit it off and I just slipped his mind." I said with some slight bitterness.

"Who is Star?" he asked.

"This girl he's seen around the boardwalk. He was following her about last night and then she ditched him for a group of bikers or something. But she was talking to him tonight and they looked like they were having a good time so I didn't wanna be a third wheel…" I trailed off as Edgar looked to Allan who raised his eyebrows.

"What?" I asked and stopped walking to glance between them in confusion.

"Nothing." Edgar muttered hastily and then cleared his throat. "our house is just up here." he said and he and Allan walked on ahead, leaving me standing with a raised eyebrow before I jogged slightly to catch up with him. Sam was right, these guys are pretty weird.

I sat awkwardly on the couch in the Frog's house when we got in, Allan had headed up to bed whilst Edgar went to warn his parents there would probably be a strange girl asleep on their couch when they got up in the morning.

"They're cool with it." he said as he came into the living room and set some pillows and a blanket down on the sofa.

"That's good, I'll thank them in the morning." I said politely and he nodded.

"You need anything else?" he asked and I glanced around before shaking my head.

"No I'm good." I said.

"Alright. Night, then." he said and headed for the door but I caught his arm.

"Edgar?" I said and he turned back, I kissed him softly on the cheek before I knew what I was doing and smiled awkwardly when I pulled back to see him watching me with an unreadable expression.

"Thanks for everything." I whispered and let his arm go, he seemed a little thrown for a minute before he nodded again.

"No problem." he said and glanced at the door and back to me before turning and walking out. I chuckled slightly at his reaction before unfolding the blanket and putting the pillow down on the old sofa, so maybe it wasn't the worst thing that Michael left me at the boardwalk.

Who am I kidding? The guy is dead next time I see him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:**** Hello again! Wow, sixteen reviews so far, you guys make me smile like an idiot when I read them, thank you! My phone is unfortunately beyond repair and I'll have to get a new one : ( which sucks because I can't do that until mid-January, and the phone I am stuck with until then won't even let me onto the internet! Bleh! Anyway, this will be my last update of 2013… Which sounds very final when really there are only like two days left of the year. I will try my hardest to update on Thursday, if that doesn't work out it will have to be next week because this weekend will be a bit hectic but I promise to update as soon as I can! So this chapter doesn't have Edgar action, but this is the night Sam and Nikki find out Michael is a vampire, so I had to have Nikki at home with Sam for the day, but hopefully I'll get some action going on in the next few chapters when we see more of Edgar, so here it is and please review!**

**Lostgirl4eva:**** Yes I couldn't resist updating so soon after all the terrific reviews! Yes SWOON was the exact reaction to that kiss I was going for ;) haha. It's no problem and I always try to update as soon as I can, especially when such awesome people read the story : ) awww thank you! that means a lot that I'm your favourite offer, you shall be rewarded for that compliment soon enough!**

**Ciara34:**** Thank you! I'm glad the story is going down well so far!**

**Divvagurl:**** Wow, thanks so much! I'm glad they're cute and yes hopefully they'll make an adorable couple : )**

**Shelby:**** Thanks for the tip! I will definitely check that out, I don't believe I have read that one but I definitely will as soon as I get the chance : ) I promise to keep up the good work and thanks for the reviews : )**

**Gypsygirl:**** Glad you're loving it! hopefully I can continue to make the chapters good : )**

**NinaVuelta93:**** Wow, thank you! I'm glad you think Nikki is a great OC, it means a lot to hear someone likes a character of mine, I have a lot of fun writing her and it's good to see people like her : ) really glad that you favourited and followed the stories and thanks so much for saying I'm an excellent writer, it means so much!**

**Cookielover:**** I know and I love every guest review I get, you are all amazing! I'm glad you're liking the story : ) it means a lot!**

* * *

I carefully opened the front door the next morning and closed it as gently as possible, I had just begun to creep for the stairs when Sam came running in from the kitchen and grabbed me in a rib-breaking hug.

"Thank God, you're alive!" he exclaimed in my ear and I rolled my eyes.

"Of course, if this was heaven, you wouldn't be wearing that God-awful outfit." I grumbled into his shoulder and he let me go to seize my arms and looked over me.

"Are you hurt? Any stab wounds or broken bones?" he said and patted around my arms and face until I batted his hands away.

"What do you think?! I'm fine, cool your little blonde head, Sammy." I said and walked past him towards the kitchen.

"Well excuse me for being worried about my little sister when she doesn't come home!" he exclaimed and I stopped dead to turn and glare at him with one finger raised for emphasis.

"First of all, I am one minute younger, so watch yourself. Second, you can thank our oh-so-caring older brother for leaving me at the freaking boardwalk!" I said and then turned back to go into the kitchen and poured a glass of water before turning back to Sam who was watching with a dumbfounded expression.

"Mike left you? By yourself?" he asked quietly and I nodded.

"Yeah, I looked everywhere and he just disappeared on me! Where the hell is he, anyway?"

"Still asleep." he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Of course. I can't believe him!" I exclaimed furiously.

"Wait, where the hell did you stay last night? On a bench or something?" he asked and I shifted my feet.

"Not exactly." I said and he raised his eyebrows.

"Where did you go?"

"Well, I kind of… Maybe… Might have… Stayed with Edgar and Allan Frog." I said and winced as his jaw practically hit the floor.

"YOU DID WHAT?! Tell me you're joking! Please, Nikki, tell me you did not stay with those two loonies last night." he pleaded.

"Well what was I supposed to do? I couldn't exactly stay at the boardwalk all night or go gallivanting around Santa Carla for the night; they don't call it the murder capital of the world for nothing!"

"Okay, okay, fine. What was the house like?" he asked and I raised my eyebrows.

"Like a house, Sam! With windows and doors and rooms, no stuffed animal carcasses which was quite refreshing! Were you expecting them to live in the Bat Cave or something?" I asked sarcastically.

"A little. So you're alright?" He asked.

"Yes, Sammy, there were no ritual killings or attempts to initiate me into a comic book cult or something. It wasn't too bad, a little awkward getting breakfast and coming back to the boardwalk but once I got there I knew my way back up here. Well, more or less. They're actually not bad guys." I said and he scoffed.

"They must have brainwashed you at some stage." he said and ducked as I threw a dish towel at him.

"Not that I know of. Just out of curiosity, did Mom notice I was gone?" I asked.

"Nope. she went out to work early this morning and I just said you and Michael had gotten in really late last night and you were both in bed and not to be disturbed."

"Good thinking." I said just as the phone rang. Sam picked the phone up and then handed it to me.

"It's Mom, I'm going upstairs to waken Michael, talk to her until he gets on the other line." he said and I nodded.

"Hey Mom." I greeted as brightly as I could.

"Good afternoon, young lady. What were you doing in so late last night?" she asked.

"Uh Michael and I were having such a good time that we completely lost track of time. We got home pretty late, won't happen again."

"Okay, honey. I need to talk to Michael so I'll get talking to you soon?" she said.

"Sure, bye." I said as she hung up. I went over and flopped onto the couch and was on the vergo of drifting off a few minutes later when someone hit me in the back of the head with a cushion. I groaned and raised my head to see Sam grinning at me.

"Hit me with that again and I'll shove it where the sun doesn't shine." I threatened and he chuckled before dropping the cushion onto my lap.

"I believe you, Mom's not coming home till way later on so Michael's babysitting." he said with a roll of his eyes.

"If only she knew his babysitting skills aren't really top-notch lately. Where's Mom going?" I asked.

"To dinner with Max, some guy who owns the video store she got the job at."

"Ah, well good for her. Speaking of dinner, I'm starved. Let's see if we can raid the fridge and make something half decent." I said and got up to go in search of food.

* * *

Later that night Grandpa came into the kitchen and started searching the cupboards.

"Hey, anything around here that'll pass for after-shave?" he asked and I looked around from where I had been sitting on the counter.

"How about some Windex, Grandpa?" Sam asked as he picked up the bottle on the windowsill, like he would actually go for that.

"Yeah, lemme try some of that." Grandpa said, I stand corrected.

Grandpa took the bottle and sniffed before putting some on his beard, Sam and I watched in disbelief and I tried to hide my laughter at how bizarre Grandpa could be.

My laughter stopped as Michael came in wearing a pair of sunglasses, it was dark outside, was he high or something?

"You have a big date tonight, Grandpa?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna drop off some of my handiwork to the "Widow" Johnson." he said as he picked up what looked like a stuffed dog, lovely.

"What'd you stuff for her? Mr. Johnson?" He asked with a smirk and I stared at him in disbelief, really, Michael?

"I'll… See you kids later." Grandpa said uneasily as he put his hat on and left.

"That wasn't funny, Mike!" Sam scolded.

The next few minutes were silent as I tried to avoid Michael's gaze, waiting for an apology of his own free will and not just because I look like I'm waiting on one. Sam glanced between me and Michael until we could hear Grandpa's car horn as he left.

"I'm gonna make you guys a sandwich." Sam said brightly, Michael took off his glasses and shook his head.

"Don't bother." he said.

"I'm fine Sam, thanks." I said and Sam nodded before turning back to Michael who threw his glasses onto the table.

"Lose the earring, Michael. It's not you, it's definitely not you." he said and I realised I hadn't noticed the earring until now; he must have been with Star last night.

"Piss of." Michael said and I glared at him.

"You know, all you do is give attitude lately. You haven't even apologized to Nikki for leaving her at the boardwalk last night!" Sam accused and Michael's eyes flashed with remorse as he looked at me.

"You alright?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"What do you care?" I spat.

"Come on, Nikki. I didn't mean to. How did you get home?" he asked.

"She stayed over with the two guys who run the comic book store." Sam answered before I could.

"You did what?" Michael demanded through clenched teeth and I crossed my arms and squared my shoulders.

"Save the protective brother act, Michael. After last night you have no right whatsoever to get hyped up over anything I do, it was your fault I was left there!" I shouted and Michael was about to reply when the sudden sound of motorbikes erupted in the kitchen. We all stared in disbelief as the magically appearing bikes rode past the windows, their headlights were blinding out of the sudden darkness. Michael went into the living room and Sam and I followed behind, hearing the hoots of the guys outside. Michael headed for the door and I started after him only to be stopped by Sam who resorted to calling him back. Michael opened the door and all of a sudden the noise stopped, the lights were gone. After a few seconds of silence once Michael had closed the door, Sam broke it with the question we'd all love to know the answer to.

"What's going on, Mike?" he asked.

"Go take your bath." Michael said.

Sam and I shared a look of confusion before Sam headed for the stairs and I followed behind.

"Nikki?" Michael's voice said quietly and I turned to him.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about last night, I didn't mean to leave you behind." He said. Maybe it was how sorry and small his voice sounded, the slight slump in his shoulders as if he felt defeated or the scared look in his eyes that convinced me to forgive him.

"It's alright, Mike. I'll talk to you later." I said and with that I walked up stairs, figuring that whatever I missed the night before when I wasn't with him, I should be thankful I didn't witness.

* * *

I sat in my room reading the comic book Edgar gave me, I gotta hand it to the guy, this girl is kinda cool. I could vaguely hear music coming from the bathroom where Sam was taking a bath and chuckled as I heard him try and sing along to a high part. I hadn't heard much from Michael since I went upstairs; he probably fell asleep on the couch. That thought didn't last long as I heard a clatter on the stairs a few seconds later.

"What the…" I murmured as I put the comic down and went out onto the landing. I stood in the dark wondering what could have made that noise and Sam joined me soon after in a bathrobe.

"What was that?" he asked me.

"I have no idea." I said quietly.

"Mike? Michael, are you there? Nanook? Michael?" Sam called out as he walked down the stairs with me following closely behind. He reached the bottom and switched on the light where we saw Michael on the floor with a lot of blood on his hand.

"Michael what happened?" Sam asked.

"Nanook…" Michael managed to say.

"What about Nanook? What'd you do to my dog, you asshole?" Sam demanded.

"Nothing! I didn't hurt him! He bit me, this is my blood." Michael said as Nanook came over to Sam looking completely unharmed.

"Why'd he bite you, Michael, huh? What'd you do to him?" Sam asked as Michael stood up.

"He was protecting you." He said quietly.

"What are you-" I began before I saw something behind Michael that made my blood run cold.

"Your reflection in the mirror." Sam said and I watched dumbfounded as Michael walked over to his reflection. Well, his some-what transparent reflection. I struggled for some explanation as Sam brought his hand up behind Michael, I could clearly see his hand behind Michael.

"You're a creature of the night Michael, just like out of a comic book!" Sam exclaimed as he grabbed my arm and pushed me up the stairs in front of him. "You're a vampire, Michael! My own brother a goddamn shit-sucking vampire! Oh you wait till Mom finds out, buddy!" he said as he continued to push me up the stairs with Michael calling after us. Sam pushed me into his room and locked both doors, I stood in the middle of the room frozen as I tried to wrap my head around everything, Michael was a vampire? I turned to see Sam searching through his comic books that were strewn everywhere.

"Now is not the time to read a comic, bro!" I said as he found the one he needed.

"I know that! Edgar and Allan's number is on the back of this, they mentioned something about Santa Carla being filled with vampires, they might know what to do." he said as he dialled the phone number. Okay, we have officially landed right smack in the middle of Crazy Town.

"Hello, Edgar?" Sam asked and I leaned closer to hear the conversation.

"Yeah?" I heard a familiar deep voice on the other end and tried to ignore the slight sensation of butterflies in my stomach.

"It's Sam, I'm here with Nikki and we think our brother Michael might be vampire." Sam explained hurriedly, way to ease him into the situation.

"You did the right thing by calling us. Does your brother sleep a lot?"

"Yeah, all day." Sam answered.

"Does the sunlight freak him out?" A different voice asked and I recognised it as Allan's.

"He wears sunglasses in the house." huh, that makes sense.

"Bad breath? Long fingernails?"

"Yeah, his fingernails are a bit longer; he always had bad breath thought." Sam answered.

"He's not the only one." I complained as I fanned by hand over Sam's mouth at the other side of the receiver, he slapped my hand down and glared at me.

"He's a vampire all right." Allan said, damn I hoped it wasn't true.

"Here's what you do. Get yourself a good sharp stake, and drive it right through his heart." Edgar said and my eyes widened in disbelief.

"I can't do that, he's our brother!" Sam exclaimed.

"Okay, we'll come over and do it for you." Allan decided.

"No!" Sam said and I grabbed the phone.

"Is there any less dramatic way to solve this? We can't kill him, guys." I said.

"Nikki, it's pretty much your only option." Edgar said and my heart sank.

"It can't be, we'll figure something out." I said with as much determination as I could.

"Good luck, and stay safe." Edgar said before the line went dead and I dropped the phone onto the bed before heading for the bathroom door.

"Whoah, where are you going?" Sam asked worriedly.

"To the bathroom, lock the door and I'll go back to my room. I need to lie-down and try and escape this nightmare for a few hours." I said and shut the bathroom door after me, hearing the lock click a second later.

I splashed some water on my face and sat down on the edge of the bath. I took a few deep breaths for a minute and ignored the sound of the phone ringing; I could not manage conversation at this present moment. I was making my way down to my room when I heard noise coming from outside. I ran into my window and opened it to see Michael floating outside Sam's window.

"Oh this is just great!" I said as I ran back towards Sam's room and tried to unlock it, giving up and banging on the door until Sam let me in. he pushed me behind him as we both stared in disbelief as Michael floated outside the window.

"Nikki, help!" Michael pleaded and I pushed my way around Sam to head for the window.

"Nikki, don't! He's a vampire!" Sam shouted.

"I am not!" Michael said.

"I don't think you can deny it any longer, Michael!" I said.

"Then what are you, the flying nun?!"

"I'm your brother, guys, help me!" Michael pleaded.

"Sam, help me get him inside!" I ordered and we opened the window and Michael climbed in. we all sat huddled on the floor.

"We gotta stick together, guys." Michael said.

"What about Mom?" Sam asked.

"She will freak out." I added.

"Just don't tell her anything." Michael answered.

"I don't know Mike, it's not like getting a D in school." Sam said. I heard Mom calling from downstairs.

"What is Mom doing back?" I asked.

"She called and I may have freaked out when I saw Michael outside the window." Sam said and I rolled my eyes.

"Well go down and tell her everything's fine!" I ordered and he ran off, leaving me with Michael.

"Thanks, Nikki." He murmured.

"No problem." I said, "How the hell did this happen, Mike?"

"I don't know, but I think I know someone who does. I'll be back later." He said and got up off the floor and went out the door, I sat on the ground with my head in my hands for a few minutes before finally gaining composure and heading downstairs for a drink of water.

"Where's Mom?" I asked Sam as he searched the cupboards in the kitchen.

"Away to bed, she ran out on her date with Max because of me and now she's a little pissed that I ruined her night."

"if only she knew." I murmured. "What are you looking for?" I asked him after a few seconds.

"Garlic." He answered as he finally found some.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Can't be too careful with a vampire in the house. You coming to bed?" Sam asked.

"In a while." I said and he nodded before heading upstairs, the smell of garlic sticking around for a few seconds.

Of all the things I expected when we moved to Santa Carla, my brother becoming a vampire was _not _one of them.

* * *

**Happy New Year, people!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:**** I'm baaaaack! I am updating slightly late which I apologise for, happy New Year everyone! Here is chapter five… Not much to say about this chapter in advance, I just hope you enjoy! I only realised today when I was watching the DVD with subtitles that I've been spelling Alan with two L's instead of one, so I may go back and change it if I have time over the next week. Again, thanks to anyone who favourited and followed the story and I have 23 AMAZING reviews, the highest out of my stories so far! Which made me smile a lot, so thanks everyone :D. Anyway, here you go and please review!**

**NinaVuelta93:**** Thank you so much for your review! Yeah I think it's important in any fic I write to keep the movie dialogue as much the same as I can, I'm glad you think Nikki fitted in : ) thanks very much for liking the chapter and best wishes for the new year to you too!**

**Lostgirl4eva:**** Thank you! Yeah I always try and update as soon as I can because I love writing this story and everyone always leaves amazing reviews so I will always update as soon as I have the time : )**

**Cookielover:**** Thank you! I'm very glad you like it : )**

**Divvagurl:**** Thank you! I'm so pleased you like this chapter : )**

**Ciara34:**** Thank you! I will always try and update as soon as possible because everyone that reads this and gives feedback is wonderful : )**

**Gypsygirl:**** Thanks for the review! Yeah I tried to get some protectiveness in there for ya : ) I have two older brothers who can be very protective so I know Nikki's pain :D**

* * *

"You look like shit." Sam said as he entered the kitchen where I slumped on the table over a bowl of cereal.

"Good morning to you too, darling brother." I said with false sweetness as he passed and got breakfast. He sat down beside me and looked at me, concerned.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" He asked.

"Nope, can you blame me?" I asked, the last twenty-four hours had been hectic to say the least.

"Not at all. You should get some sleep." He said, like I hadn't thought of that already.

"Couldn't if I tried." I answered.

"Well I'm going down to talk to the Frog brothers, you coming along?"

"Sure." I said just as Grandpa came into the kitchen in his dressing gown and had sunglasses on.

"Good night, Grandpa?" Sam asked with a slight smirk as Grandpa walked to the fridge.

"He got in at around four or five, must have been a good night." I said as he leaned up from inspecting the shelves to smile at us.

"It was a good night-" He began as he lifted a carton of juice, then a noise behind made everyone turn to see Michael coming in wearing sunglasses as well. Leave it up to Grandpa to break the tense silence he probably wasn't aware of.

"Hey, looks like I wasn't the only one got lucky last night." Wow that is just too much information, I can't decide if it's worse hearing about my brother's sex life or my Grandpa's.

"Did you take care of everything, Michael?" Sam asked, Michael stared back at him for a few seconds before walking off and Sam hung his head in defeat.

"He's probably as lost as us about what to do." I said in an attempt to comfort him.

"Well I'm not totally lost, the Frog brothers gave me a comic I think will help us out, we can go down and talk to them about this." I nodded in agreement as Mom came into the kitchen.

"Nikki are you feeling alright? You look tired." She said gently, I shrugged and attempted what I hoped was a convincing smile.

"Hey, Mom, are you going into town?" Sam asked and Mom thought for a minute.

"I was thinking of stopping by Max's, why?"

"Can me and Nikki get a lift into town with you? We're gonna head to the boardwalk." Sam said and Mom smiled.

"Of course, I'm actually ready now if you guys wanna hop in the car." She said and Sam and I cleared our bowls away and headed out with her.

"What's the wine for?" Sam asked Mom as she pulled up in front of Max's house, she had just bought it on the way down.

"My apology to Max for running out on him." She explained as she got out of the car, "Which, young man, you should be making." She added as she went over to the gate.

"She's not letting that one go for a while." Sam grumbled.

"She'll forget all about it when you pull another idiotic stunt that trumps it." I said.

"Guys, I better bring this up to the house or somebody's just gonna take it." Mom called back as she headed up to the front door.

"Alright, we'll be here!" Sam called back.

I leaned over to see what page Sam was reading in the comic that had become like a bible in the last day.

"The Hounds of Hell?" I asked and he turned to explain when we heard loud barking and saw Mom running for the gate with a big dog right catching up. Sam and I jumped out of the car and helped her up where she actually had to climb over the fence to get away from the dog, no sooner had we helped her up than she shouted at us to run for the car as the dog continued to go crazy and tried to get through the fence.

"Remind me to never complain about Nanook again." I said as Sam and I walked down the boardwalk after Mom dropped us off.

"Wasn't that crazy? The dog just went psycho!" Sam said as we arrived at the store, it was still closed and had all the shutters down.

"What now?" Sam asked as we stood in front of the store, I looked at my watch.

"They should be here any time now; this was around the time they opened yesterday." I said. Lo and behold they came towards us a minute later, not at all looking surprised to see us.

"So you survived the night?" Edgar asked as they reached us.

"Guess so, not like Michael would have done anything, he's still our brother." I said with determination, choosing to leave out the part where he was basically out for most of the night.

"We came down here because we need to figure out what to do, we have had a pretty hectic day." Sam said, he proceeded to tell Edgar and Alan everything that had happened, I more or less left him to it because I had a tough time believing it myself, never mind telling someone else.

"We've been aware of some very serious vampire activity in this town for a long time." Edgar said after Sam ad finished his epic tale of how shitty things have gotten since we last saw the Frogs.

"Santa Carla has become a haven for the undead."

"As a matter of fact, we're almost certain that ghouls and werewolves occupy high positions at City Hall." That one had me stopping in my tracks, I think they've went a step too far.

"Kill your brother, you'll feel better." Alan said and I snorted in disbelief at him as he and Edgar headed for the counter.

"Look guys, our brother's not a bloodsucker!" Sam defended and my patience was starting to wear thin. "It says here that if you kill the head vampire, all half-vampires go back to normal. Guys, if our brother's a vampire, believe me, he's only half." He said as we followed Edgar and Alan to the counter.

"Does your brother know who the head vampire is?" Edgar asked.

"No, I don't think so." Sam answered.

"Then you'll have to kill him. And if you don't, we will." Edgar said as he shared a glance with Alan, finally something in me snapped and I pushed off the counter and fixed Edgar with a glare, all positive thoughts I had of him disappeared.

"I'm going to wait outside, because if anyone else so much as brings up the notion of killing my brother, I'm going to slap them." I growled and headed out to the front of the shop, ignoring Sam calling me. I waited outside for about five minutes until Sam joined me.

"They won't kill Michael. I'm pretty sure Max is the head vampire, so we just have to check him out and make sure. It'll be alright Nik, we'll help Michael get back to normal." He said with a reassuring squeeze to my shoulder.

"Alright. Are we going home?" I asked and he nodded. I allowed myself to glance back to see Edgar and Alan watching us at the counter. I nodded before turning to follow Sam as we headed back to the house.

I'm glad you guys are back, I'm going to invite Max over for dinner tonight." Mom said brightly as Sam and I came through the door.

"Great." I said and hoped she didn't note the sarcasm at the prospect of having Max within ten feet of the house. She smiled and went back into the kitchen.

"I'll go call Edgar and Alan, they can come over tonight, it'll be perfect for exposing Max in front of Mom." Sam said and headed for the stairs but I caught his arm.

"I do it, where's the number?" I asked and he raised an eyebrow before handing me the comic.

"Uh, sure. It's on the back; you can use the phone in my room." He said and I nodded and took the comic before heading upstairs.

"Hello?" A familiar deep voice answered the phone after only a few rings and any plan I had as to what to say went flying out the window.

"Uh… Hi, it's Nikki." I said, great I've got my name, what next?

"Hey." He greeted back, I cleared my throat and just decided to get it over with.

"Max is coming over for dinner tonight, Sam wants you to come over and help us find out if he's the head vampire or not." I said, of all the things to call a guy over, this wasn't a preferable topic.

"Sure, where's the house?" He asked and I gave him the address and told them to be around at about seven so we could come up with some sort of plan.

"We'll be there. See you then."

"Uh, Edgar?" I asked, hopefully catching him before he put down the phone.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about snapping at you guys earlier, I know killing Michael was a viable option in your eyes but he's a good brother, I don't want anything to happen to him." I said in a small voice, sure he can have his asshole days, but he's a great brother.

"It's fine, you're just worried about him. We'll do everything we can to help him." Edgar said and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, I'll see you later." I said and put down the phone before my brain could come up with any more crap to say.

I was helping Mom set the table later to give Sam and the Frogs more time to come up with a plan when an unfamiliar voice followed her into the dining room.

"Is it alright for the guest to see the food before dinner?" the tall guy I assumed was Max said with a smile as he followed my Mom into the dining room.

"Oh yea, you're thinking of the groom not seeing the bride before the wedding." Mom explained.

"Oh yeah, I always get those confused." He joked; Mom smiled and only seemed to remember my presence.

"Oh, this is my daughter and Sam's twin, Nikki. Nikki this is Max." Mom said and I gave a strained smile and Max grinned.

"Lovely to meet you, Nikki. I assume that's short for Nicole?" he asked.

"Yeah but everyone calls me Nikki. I'm going to go get Sam." I said and walked off to leave them two in peace. I met Sam in the hallway with the Frogs.

"Is he here?" Sam whispered and I nodded.

"Yeah, dining room. As far as being the head vampire goes he certainly has the creep factor down." I said and gave a slight shiver, something about the guys felt _off_.

"Come on, we'll catch him if he's the head bloodsucker." Sam said and led the way into the dining room.

"Mom, these are my dinner guests, Edgar and Alan. The Frog Brothers." Sam announced as we entered the dining room.

"Oh, I didn't know you were having guests." Mom said uneasily.

"Well Mom, you know, if we'll be in your way, we can go eat some peanut butter out of the jar in the kitchen." Sam offered and I grimaced at the thought.

"No, no. There's plenty for everybody. Max, this is my son, Sam, and Edgar and Alan… Frog?" Mom asked politely and the brothers both nodded with a grunt. Soon enough we were seated with me in between Alan and Sam.

"Lucy this looks terrific." Max said, jeez it's not like she cooked you a three course meal.

"Well I hope it tastes good." Mom said.

"Tastes wonderful." Max said through a mouthful of food and I winced before taking a bite from my own plate.

"Boy! Somebody around here has bad breath!" Mom exclaimed and I looked up to see all the guys staring at Max, Max looked around and caught Edgar staring who quickly averted his gaze.

"Nanook, would you stop breathing on me?" Lucy asked Nanook who sat beside her.

"Nanook, get upstairs, go on." Sam ordered and Nanook left the table with a whine. Sam picked up the garlic he had grated from the table.

"You want some parmesan cheese on that?" He asked with a smile and Max accepted the "parmesan" with a thank you and a smile.

"Sam grated the cheese himself. My son." Mom said proudly and Sam shrugged.

"A budding chef in the family." Max said and I snorted.

"Yeah, just as soon as he figures out how not to burn water." I said and shot Sam a glare as he kicked me under the table. Max took another mouthful only to choke slightly, Mom practically spit hers out in an effort to ask if he was okay.

"It's not cheese, it's garlic!" Max said in surprise.

"I bet you hate garlic, don't ya?" Sam accused, subtle as ever.

"No, I like garlic. It's just a little much. It's raw garlic." He said and Mom sniffed the bowl and pulled a face as the strong aroma hit her.

"Garlic? How did that happen?" She asked.

"Guys, he liked garlic." Sam whispered in a panic and Edgar signalled to move on to the next plan.

"Here. Quick, drink some water!" Sam said and proceeded to throw a glass of Holy water over Max's lap. Max jumped up in surprise and Mom did the same.

"Sam, what's the matter with you?" Mom exclaimed.

"Does it burn?" Sam demanded.

"Burn? Are you nuts? It's freezing!" Max said as he laughed slightly, I rolled my eyes in defeat.

"Sam, just give it up. He's not the head vampire." I whispered to him whilst Mom fretted over Max's ruined pants. I looked to Alan for some sort of back-up; he nodded to Edgar who turned the lights off. Alan snuffed out the candles on the table and the room went completely dark.

"Now what?!" Mom asked in frustration.

"Must be a circuit breaker, Mom." A few seconds of silence followed as I waited for yet another idiotic stunt that would surely fail. The lights came back on and Max let out a yell of surprise as he came face to face with a mirror.

"Sam! What's gotten into you?!" Mom demanded and Max nodded knowingly.

"I think I know what's going on here." He said and my stomach felt like it got considerably heavier. Busted.

"You do?" Edgar asked suspiciously and Sam looked both freaked out and scared.

"Yeah, I know what you're thinking, Sam. But you're wrong." He said.

"I am?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. I'm not trying to replace your father, or steal your mother away from you. I would just like to be your friend. You too, Nikki. That's all." He said and smiled at me, he still freaked me out whether or not he was a bloodsucker.

"Goodnight, Lucy." He concluded as he headed out of the kitchen.

"Thanks a lot!" Mom said as she passed us, well we're in trouble later.

"Major mistake." Sam admitted and I snorted.

"No shit." I said as I grabbed three plates off the table and headed into the kitchen. I scraped what was left of the dinner into the trash can under the sink and put the plates in the sink with a little more force than necessary, wincing slightly at the clatter they made. I braced both my hands on the sink and sighed, there goes our only lead that would potentially save my brother from an eternal life of having to drink people's blood.

"Where do you want these?" A voice behind me asked and I turned to see Edgar trying to balance the remaining three plates in his arms.

"Just there. I'll get them cleaned up and put away. Thanks." I said as he set them on the counter beside me and leaned against the fridge.

"You alright?" He asked and I found myself shaking my head as I jumped up on the counter and folded my hands in my lap.

"I don't think so. I was kind of hoping maybe Max was the head vampire so we could do something about it. Now that we know he's not, I'm not really sure what options we're left with. This whole thing is just crazy. I thought the biggest thing I'd be dealing with is starting a new school when summer was over. I never thought anything like this would happen." I said and gave a humourless chuckle, this whole thing was ludicrous. just as I was about to apologise for sounding so damn selfish talking about myself when it was Michael who had the worse end of the deal here, Edgar laid his hand over mine on my lap, my eyes flew up to meet his which looked sympathetic, all traces of toughness gone.

"We'll sort it out, Nikki, I promise." he said and I tried to find the words to thank him, to tell him that if it wasn't for him and his brother I'd have went insane by now. I couldn't find the right words, so I slid off the counter and threw my arms around him. He cleared his throat a little awkwardly before putting his arms around my back, his grip tight but nothing compared to the death grip I had around his neck.

"Thanks Edgar." I breathed and pulled back to see him nod the same as always, a hint of blush on his cheeks.

"No problem." He replied and the next few seconds were filled with silence as I stood with my arms on his forearms and his still around my waist. neither of us looked like we wanted to pull away, I saw his eyes stray down to my lips for only a second but that was all I needed for a spark to erupt somewhere in the pit of my stomach and I found myself leaning in slightly, him doing the same.

"Hey, Edgar, are you coming? We need to get back to the store." Alan called from the dining room and we jumped apart even though no one could see us. I let my arms drop to my sides and he scratched the back of his neck.

"See you, Nikki." He mumbled, not meeting my eyes as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Bye." I murmured to an empty room as I slumped back against the counter and ran a hand down my face in frustration. it seemed like everything was going the opposite way from the way I wanted.

A few minutes later Sam walked into the kitchen dragging his feet with Mom walking behind with her arms folded.

"Nikki can you please go upstairs? I wanna talk to Sam for a few minutes." Mom said and Sam slumped down into one of the chairs at the table as he prepared for a lecture.

"Sure." I said and patted Sam on the shoulder as I went to walk past Mom. "Take it easy on him, Mom? It's never easy seeing your mom with someone else, he didn't mean to upset you like he did. He just wants to protect you." Bam, a sure-fire way to gain her sympathy. Her expression softened and she nodded at me before heading to the table.

sometime later we had all went to bed and I lay in my room staring at the ceiling, like I did a lot when I tried to sleep lately. I heard someone shout in Sam's room but figured he had just woken up to another one of Grandpa's little presents. I decided to leave it alone until a few seconds later when I heard another shout and headed towards his room to find out what was going on. I opened the door and saw him standing talking to Michael who stood beside the window. They both looked at me and I gave an awkward wave towards Michael.

"Hey, Mike. Everything alright in here?" I asked and Sam nodded.

"Yeah. Listen Mike, we can help you. just tell us who the head vampire is. We thought it was Max but we were wrong. Just work with us and we can help you." He said, Michael was about to reply when we all heard a woman call his name from outside. Michael opened the window and Sam and I walked over to see Star standing underneath Sam's window.

"It's that girl from the boardwalk. Is she one of them?" Sam asked fearfully.

"I have to talk to you. Can I come up?" star asked.

"No!" Michael shouted and turned to Sam. "You shut your window and lock your door. Nikki, stay in here with Sam." He said as he headed for the door with me following behind.

"Michael why can't she come up?" I asked, already knowing the answer. a whoosh of air was heard from behind me and I turned to see Star standing beside Sam at the window.

"She's one of them!" Sam cried as he dived under his blanket. "And don't tell me it doesn't make her a bad person, Mike!" I went over and sat with Sam on the bed. I stared at the floor and tried to block out Star and Michael's conversation, it felt like something between the two of them. I occasionally had to shush Sam when he interjected. Things seemed to be going reasonably alright until Michael wanted to know why Star was here. When she tried to dodge the question he grabbed her by her shoulders.

"Why did you come here tonight, Star?" he demanded.

"I was hoping you'd help Laddie and me." She said quietly and Michael laughed cruelly in her face before pushing away from her. No sooner had he turned his back than she flew out the window.

"Star!" Michael called as he ran to the window.

"Don't kill anybody until we get back to you!" Sam shouted and proceeded to climb over his bed for the phone.

"What are you doing?" Michael asked.

"I've got connections." Sam replied as he dialled the Frog's number.

"Way to sound like a mafia leader." I grumbled as I walked over to the window where Michael was staring out of regretfully.

"Well that wasn't your nicest conversation with her." I said lightly and he shot me a half-hearted glare before sighing.

"I shouldn't have done that, this isn't her fault. I wanna help her." He said.

"We will." I said and out a hand on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me and it felt like it did before all this shit happened, when Michael was nothing more than a cool older brother.

"Okay, the Frogs are coming over in the morning. We can work something out with them then." Sam said as he got off the phone.

"Alright, I'm going to bed. Wake me up tomorrow when they arrive." Michael said and slouched out of the room.

"I'm gonna head to bed as well and try and get some sleep." I said to Sam and walked back to my room and flopped onto the bed. God I hope we figure out something to help Michael and Star tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:**** Hello again! Sorry for the wait on this chapter, I started back at school on Monday and it's been crazy, I've taken ages to get this written but hopefully it was worth the wait. Also, I kind of have been toying with the notion of doing a third instalment of my People Are Strange, Vampires Are Stranger story, this one would be about Jay and the guys in New York, because we all know they wouldn't stay out of trouble for long ;). So if anyone wants to let me know through PM or a review about what they think of that, feel free! Anyway thank you to all the amazing people who reviewed the last chapter, I'm currently at 31 reviews and you do not know how happy that makes me! Your thanks are listed below, also a thank you to anyone who has favourite or followed the story, it means a lot! So here is the next chapter, please review!**

**Lostgirl4eva:**** I'm glad you liked it, this chapter has some more cuteness that I hope you like J yes Edgar and Nikki forever, I completely agree! :D**

**NineVuelta93:**** Yeah same besides the actual Lost Boys Edgar was my favourite character too, along with Grandpa : ) yeah I always wondered what Edgar would be like around a girl or something, never actually thought I'd be writing about it! Thanks for saying I'm awesome with updating btw, I always try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can. This week has been a little hectic but here it is! I know a lot of the writers I read stories from have not updated in a while, it's very frustrating!**

**Cookielover:**** Thank you! More cuteness to come ;)**

**Erudessa-gabrielle:**** Wow, thank you so much! Yeah before now I haven't really read a whole load, but now I'm writing one, never thought it! Lol thanks for the review and hope you think the rest is good : )**

**Booklover457:**** Thanks for the idea, I was actually giving that some thought in earlier chapters, I'll try and incorporate that somewhere, thanks for the suggestion! : )**

**Shelby:**** Thank you! I'm glad you liked the chapter : ) and yes I did read the fic, I thought it was really good! It's given me a lot more motivation to put more cuteness in mine, so hopefully I can accomplish that!**

**Claireybear:**** Aw thank you! I'm glad you think they're cute, I actually totally love them myself lol yeah Sam and Michael being protective is cute I'm bringing that in more and more now. Thanks so much about saying you love the fic, I always love reading your reviews because they always make me smile : ) so thanks!**

**Ciara34:**** Thank you! Hopefully the awesomeness continues : )**

* * *

The next morning I came downstairs early and made a cup of coffee before sitting at the table and trying not to focus on the fact this could potentially be one of the worst days of my life. The Frog Brothers would be here in a few hours and we had no idea what we were going to do, we were a bunch of kids and they were a group of terrifying vampires. A while later Sam came downstairs looking like he was about to run a marathon, the guy couldn't stand still on the spot.

"Nervous?" I asked.

"A little. Do I look okay?" He asked and gestured to his outfit. I rolled my eyes and went to put my coffee mug in the sink.

"I don't know, how does one dress when killing vampires?" I asked sarcastically and he seemed to consider it for a second before a knock on the door had him running out of the kitchen. I followed him out and in came Edgar and Alan when he opened the door, all kitted-out in full vampire-hunter gear.

"Okay. Where's Nosferatu?" Edgar asked right away and I raised my eyebrows, what the hell did these guys smoke before they came here?

"Who?" Sam asked before I could.

"The Prince of Darkness." Edgar said.

"The night crawler, the bloodsucker." Alan explained.

"El vampire." Edgar added.

"Mike, they're here!" Sam called and Mike came downstairs a few minutes later looking like he could use another two days of sleep. The Frogs glared at him and I elbowed Edgar in the ribs, he stopped glaring but squared his shoulders slightly.

"So what are we gonna do?" I asked to break the awkward silence, Michael looked away from the Frogs and over to me, pointing a finger.

"_You_" he said in a stern tone, "are going to stay right here." He said and I crossed my arms.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Nikki, I'm serious, you're not going anywhere near these guys. We'll handle it fine, you just stay here." He said, Sam nodded and I shot him a glare.

"Listen Mike, I appreciate the brotherly concern. But if you think that I'm gonna sit around and do nothing while you guys all go risk your lives, you are horribly mistaken. I don't care if I have to scream and yell or kick the crap out of all you guys until you agree, I'm coming with and that's final." I said and Michael's jaw tightened for a second but he smiled slightly.

"You are so damn stubborn, you know that?" he asked and I grinned.

"Yeah, I get it from my brothers." I said and he nodded.

"Alright I hate to interrupt this beautiful family moment, but we gotta get this show on the road." Alan said.

"Right. So what do we need to do?" I asked.

"We have to go find where the vampires sleep and kill the head vampire. Do you know which one it is?" Edgar asked Michael who shrugged.

"No idea. I think your best bet is David, but any of them could be the head vampire and they just hide it well." He said.

"Then we kill them all. Can you take us to them?" Alan asked, Michael nodded.

"Great. But how are we all gonna get there?" Sam asked, a thought struck me and I walked into Grandpa's creepy room and searched around for a few minutes until I found the keys to his car. I walked back out and tossed them to Mike.

"Anyone up for a drive?" I asked.

Soon we all piled into the car, I was stuck between Edgar and Alan as we drove out from the house, straight past Grandpa who was fixing the fence. We drove way out from town to what looked like steps down to a fenced off area at the bottom of one of the cliffs. I got out of the car and jogged around to help Sam get Michael out of the car, he was getting increasingly weaker in the sunlight.

"I don't want you guys going down there." He said in a serious tone.

"Well I'm going." Sam insisted.

"Me too, no way am I leaving you, Mike." I said.

"Look, this isn't a comic book, guys. These guys are brutal killers."

"So are the Frog Brothers!" Sam defended and we all turned to see Alan checking over Edgar's weapons. Brutal killers or not, they would try their best.

"Look, who would you rather have go down there with you? Them or us?" Sam asked.

"If something happens down there, I won't have the strength to protect you guys." Michael said.

"Well this time we'll protect you. Even though you're a vampire, you're still our brother." Sam said and Michael pulled us both in for a hug.

"Listen, just so you know: if you try to stop us, or vamp-out in any way, then I'll stake you without even thinking twice about it." Edgar warned, I laughed slightly at his dead-serious face.

"Chill out Edgar." Sam said lightly and Edgar nodded before he and Alan headed down to the caves.

"Where did you say you met these guys?" Michael asked as we helped him up the steps.

"Comic book store, go figure." Sam said and I laughed.

"They're not that bad once you get to know them." I added and Michael and Sam looked at me like I was crazy. I shrugged and did my best to hide my blush.

"What? They're not!" I insisted as we headed down the treacherous path to the caves and then down into the main room of what looked like a huge hotel.

"Here's one. Come one, let's stake her!" We heard right before we made it down and Michael practically feel into the room.

"Don't you touch her! You stay away from her!" He ordered furiously and Edgar and Alan ran away from the four-poster bed with Edgar muttering something about rotten tempers. I helped Mike over to the bed where Star lay and watched him shake her awake, she looked at him tiredly.

"I'm taking you out of here." He said and she shook her head.

"No take Laddie first, please." She begged, sounding exhausted before going back to sleep almost instantly. I looked over to see a small on on a smaller bed beside her. Michael looked between the two before I walked around to Laddie's bed.

"You take Star, I'll take Laddie." I said as Edgar, Alan and Sam headed deeper into the caves. He nodded and struggled to pick her up but eventually made his way up after throwing a coat over her. I grabbed one that looked around Laddie's size and threw it over his before picking him up. He wasn't actually heavy at all and I made my way up after Michael.

We dropped both of them into the car and Michael collapsed in the back seat.

"Mike?" I asked and tried to shake him awake, but he was out for the count. I waited a few minutes, bouncing on my heels as I waited for Edgar, Sam and Alan to come up. I wanted them to come up and say they killed them, but at the same time I hoped they didn't find them. I didn't want them getting hurt. After about five minutes I couldn't take it anymore and made my way back down to the caves.

I had only just got down into the main room when I heard shouting and running coming from where the guys had went down. I just got up to where they had disappeared before Sam almost knocked me over.

"Shit! Come on, Nikki!" he said and grabbed my hand to drag me after him.

"Are Edgar and Alan alright?" I asked just as the two of them came into view.

"We're right behind you, keep moving!" Edgar ordered. I noticed he and the two others were covered in slime, Sam's hand was slick and I decided I best not even ask right now. We ran back up the steps and down to the car.

"Mike?" Sam asked as he approached the car, he had been calling for Michael the whole way up but Michael was out cold.

"He's exhausted. Can you drive?" I asked Sam and he nodded. I climbed into the back between all the vampires and turned to see Edgar and Alan stumbling down the steps.

"We blew it, man! We list it!" Alan exclaimed.

"Shut up!" Edgar ordered.

"We unravelled in the face of the enemy!" Alan continued.

"It's not our fault, they pulled a mind-scramble on us. They opened their eyes and talked!" Edgar shouted.

"I'll drive." Sam said.

"We don't ride with vampires." Alan said as they reached the car and I threw my arms up.

"Fine, stay here." Sam said and shut his door. The Frogs exchanged a glance.

"We do now." Edgar said and they made their way quickly to the passenger side and got into the car.

"Burn rubber!" Edgar ordered and suddenly we were going backwards, I screamed as we neared the edge of the cliff, we're dead!

We stopped inches short of a long fall and Edgar managed to sum up my reaction in one word.

"Christ!"

"Burn rubber does not mean warp speed!" Sam said before putting the car into gear and driving home.

"So what happened? Why are you guys covered in slime?" I asked.

"We managed to kill one bloodsucker but the rest woke up. That's his blood." Edgar said and I eyed my hand that Sam had grabbed in disgust.

"So what about the rest?" I asked.

"They'll be wanting revenge." Alan said simply and I threw my arm over my eyes and slumped back onto Michael's chest. This is just brilliant.

* * *

Our warm welcome home party consisted of Nanook who stood at the bottom of the stairs barking at us.

"Cool it Nanook!" Sam ordered but he continued to bark.

"Your dog knows a flesh-eater when he smells one." Edgar said.

"Take him outside Sam." Michael ordered and SAM GRABBED Nanook while the rest of us headed upstairs before a voice had us all stopping in our tracks.

"Michael!" Grandpa called as he reached the bottom of the stairs and we all froze. We are so dead.

"You know the rule about filling up the car with gas when you take it without asking?" Grandpa asked slowly.

"No Grandpa." Michael answered carefully.

"Well, now you do." Grandpa replied simply and then walked off; I stared at him in disbelief before continuing after Michael up the stairs.

"He seems… Nice." Edgar said carefully and I chuckled.

"Yeah normally it's a pain in the ass, but when you're trying to smuggle vampires into your home without getting caught, it's pretty useful." I said as we entered Michael's room and Laddie and Star were sat on the bed and Michael slumped against the wall beside them.

"We definitely blew Plan A." Sam said as he joined us, way to state the obvious.

"Time to activate Plan B." Alan said.

"Ok, what's plan B?" Sam asked.

"We don't have one yet. We only have two and a half hours to come up with one." Edgar said.

"Why, what's in two and a half hours?" Sam asked.

"The sun'll go down. They'll be looking for us." Edgar said, I do believe we are up Shit Creek without a paddle now.

"So what do we do?" I asked as we descended the stairs.

"We gotta tell Mom." Sam said and I rolled my eyes.

"She won't believe us." I said.

"Well she'll have to! We need someone who can help us, maybe she can tell someone and they'll believe her." He said.

"Sounds like an option." Edgar said and I sighed.

"Fine. We'll all head down to the boardwalk." I said and started for the door.

"We can't take Grandpa's car again, he'll flip. And we only have three bikes." Sam said and I ran back up to Michael's room and grabbed the keys to his bike. When Sam saw what I had in my hand on the way back down he stepped in front of the door and held his arms out.

"You are not taking that bike out." He said and I shoved him aside.

"Mike taught me how to ride it and all a few months back. I'm not staying here so it's either this or you pull me long behind you on a skateboard." I said and walked out the door and headed for the garage. Boy I hope I can remember how to drive this thing.

* * *

We arrived at the boardwalk a short while later and I had managed to survive the trip down. We pulled up at the comic book store where Edgar and Alan were going to tell their folks they were staying at ours for a few hours tonight.

"You coming down to talk to Mom?" Sam asked as the Frogs headed back out to the front of the store. I was about to reply when Edgar tapped my shoulder.

"I need to talk to you." He said and I raised my eyebrows before turning to Sam.

"You head on up and talk to her, I'll be up in five minutes." I said and he looked back and forth between Edgar and I before taking off on his bike, Alan following after.

"So what is it?" I asked Edgar when we were alone. He lifted a set of keys and took my hand before pressing the keys into it.

"What are these for?" I asked as I looked between him and the keys.

"You're staying at the comic book store. My parent said if we're not back by closing time you can go back to the house with them and wait for us. When this is all over I'll come get you. No arguments." He said and went to walk off when I caught his arm and pulled him back.

"Jeez, not you too! What is it with guys and not thinking I can take care of myself?!" I demanded.

"This isn't about that! This is some dangerous shit, Nikki, someone could get seriously hurt. And I don't want that to be you, so just stay here." He said and I shook my head.

"I'm not leaving you and Alan and I'm sure as hell not leaving my brothers! Please, Edgar, don't make me stay here." I begged.

"You'll be safe here. We don't need you at the house; you'll just get in the way. So do us all a favour and just-"I had had enough of his bullshit and it sure as hell wasn't going to work, so I did the first thing that came to my mind to shut him up. I stood on my tiptoes and put my hand around the back of his neck and pulled him down slightly to press my lips to his, effectively cutting him off mid-sentence. If I' honest, this wasn't the first time I've kissed a guy, but it was the first time I finally understood some of the cheesy Hollywood clichés they tell you about kissing. My stomach felt like it had butterflies hammering against all sides. When his shock initially faded and his arms went around my waist and he kissed me back, I had to admit it was pretty freaking awesome. I didn't even care that there were people walking by occasionally and that they might stare, after the day we've had, this kiss is the least we deserve.

I pulled away after a few seconds and my face flooded with heat as he stared at me in disbelief.

"Sorry. But you really need to stop talking shit." I said and grabbed his hand, putting the keys back in it and holding for a second while I looked him in the eyes. "I'm gonna be there whether you like it or not. Everything will be fine and we'll kill these assholes. Then maybe we can go on a date like two normal American teens and not have to worry about vampires for quite some time." I said and he clenched his jaw slightly before a small smile crept onto his face.

"Fine." He replied.

"Good." I said and pecked him on the cheek before grabbing Michael's bike by the handlebars and wheeling it quickly up the boardwalk, I didn't trust myself not to hit someone given that I had felt a little lightheaded since the kiss.

"Come on!" I called to Edgar who seemed frozen on the spot before he grabbed his bike and followed me up.

"What took you so long?" Sam asked when we finally arrived up at the video store.

"Nothing. What did Mom say?" I asked, quickly changing the subject.

"She didn't believe me. We're on our own." He said.

"Just the way we like it." Edgar said as he passed me on his bike. I hopped on and followed them as they headed into town, the daylight slipping away with each passing second. Never have I dreaded nightfall so much in my life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:**** So this is the last real chapter of this story, the next will be an epilogue. Hope you enjoy and please review!**

**Lostgirl4eva:**** Thank you! I was hoping you'd like the kiss, I'm sad this tory is ending soon, because I had some real fun writing it. And I'm glad you think the idea of continuing my other story is good, I loved Jay and really miss her!**

**Claireybear:**** Thank you! Well all the reviews I get bring a smile to my face, they're always so nice :D**

**Cookielover:**** Thank you! And I'm glad you like my other story :D it was the first Lost Boys story I ever did and when it was over I really missed it, so I'm glad people would be interested in reading a third one : )**

**Ciara34:**** Thank you! Yeah I think they're cute too :D oh and thank you aabout mentioning my other story, glad to see people like it and would like to see a third part :D**

* * *

That night I sat in front of the fireplace with Sam, Alan, Edgar and Laddie. It was dark outside and we had spent the remainder of our time in the sunlight to prepare the house, a lot of the exit routes were locked up and we were in the process of a briefing from Edgar as we waited for the vampires to turn up.

"I think I should warn you: when a vampire bites it, it's never a pretty sight. No two bloodsuckers go out the same way. Some yell and scream, some go quietly. Some explode, some implode. But all will try to take you with them." He isn't exactly great at pep talks. The next few minutes were pretty much silent as we all got ready in our own way for what was about to happen, suddenly we heard Nanook barking from outside and Sam looked up in horror.

"Nanook, I left him outside!" he exclaimed and made a run for the door, Edggar and Alan running after him, calling for him to come back. They sould be here at any minute, I scvrambled off the floor and heard Michael coming not too far behind me. I ran out the front door and saw Sam running towards the gate, I had just started to run out to him when someone's arms went around my waist and held on tightly, I couldn't move.

"Let me go!" I hissed as I saw Sam sturggle with Nanook's leash.

"No, you have to stay here! Sam get back here!" Edgar caalled as he tried to hold me still, Michael ran out past us down towards Sam and the rest of us stood on the porch and yelled for them to come back.

"Michael they're coming!" Star shouted fearfully a few seconds later and I followed her gaze to see the three vampires flying towards the house, they could grab Sam and Michael so easily. Sam and Michael finally got Nanook free and took off running for the house, but Sam tripped coming towards the house. I struglled in Edgar's arms to get to them but he wasn't letting me go, my brothers ran up towards the steps when they got up again and Edgar psued me back into the house as Sam and Michael shut the door behind them.

"Take them upstairs!" Michale called to Edgar and Alan who ussured Star and Laddie upstairs. I ran into the kichen to check that all the windows and doors were locked when I heard an explosion from the living room. I ran back in and narrowly missed the chandelier falling to the floor. I spotted Sam and Michael lying unconsious and was just making my way over when someone shoved me from behind and I fell to the floor beside them as everything went dark.

* * *

"Nikki, Nikkie wake up!" I heard someone say and opened my eyes to dim light, I was only able to see Sam in front of me vaguely as he helped me stand up. I looked around and saw what looked like a body in front of the stereo, it was lying in several pieces and there were sparks coming from the stereo.

"What the-?" I began in confusion but Michael grabbed my arm.

"No time to explain, Sam get upstairs!" Michael ordered and Sam ran towards the stairs in front of us and we were making our way up when the sound of rushing water had us stopping in our tracks. We looked to the kitchen to see the doors covered in reddish water that was streaming down the windows. Sam recovered first and continued on up and ran across the landing as I reached the top of the staris with Michael right behind me. All of a sudden a blonde vampire appeared out of nowhere and shoved me and Michael backwards, we tumbled downt he stairs and landed in a heap at the bottom.

"Are you okay, Nikki?" Mihcale asked in a strained voice and I groaned in answer as my ribs throbbed painfully. He helped me to my feet and I cowered into him as we stared aorund the room to see where the vampire had went. Out of nowhere he appeared and hit Michael, then he was gone in a flash and I couldn't see him anywhere.

"Nikkie, get upstairs." Michael whispered and I shook my head fearfully, I couldn't fall down those things twice. He shoved me slightly towards the stairs and I ran up, I had only just reached the top when someone grabbed me. Any fleeting thoguths I had that it might have been Edgar were detroyed as my feet left the ground and I was easily about eight feet off the ground where Michael stood. I heard a sadistic laugh in my ear and shuddered as I realised the vampire had gotten me.

"Put her down!" Michael ordered.

"So this is the little sister, huh? Pity she didn't come with you to the caves that night, it would have been fun to get her in on the fun as well." The bloodsucker said and I struggled in his arms.

"Lett me go, asshole!" I shouted and he merely chuckled, I struggled and clawed at his arms that were wrapped tightly around me but it was no use, they weren't even scratching the leather he wore.

"As you wish." He said with a chuckle and suddenly I was falling, I barely heard Michael call my name before I hit the floor painfully, my head spinning, I could practically see stars. Michael lifted me up and I tried to walk, but crumpled as a stab of pain shot up from my ankle.

"Michael, leave me here and get somehwere safe." I said as I winced in pain, I couldn't even stand by myself let alone walk.

"Not a chance." He said as he let me sit back down on the ground, he stood straight and looked around the room. We couldn't see him again, just heard his laugh.

"You afraid to face me, David? Huh?" he demanded, I saw David's shadow emerge on the second floor.

"I tired to make you immortal." He said.

"You tried to make me a killer!" Michael screamed as David flew towards him and knocked him backwards. I lost track of him again until I saw his horrible, twisted face from where he sat in the rafters.

"You are a killer." He said and I looked to see Michael on the floor, his face resembling David's as he licked blood from his nose off his lips. David laughed again and Michael flew towards him and I watched as the two spun in the air, it seemed as thoguh niether was getting anywhere until Michael had David up against a wall, narrowly missing the dear antlers that were mounted on the wall behind them.

"My turn." I heard David saw and the tables were turned, he flew Michael across the room towards the antlers and bones in Grandpa's room. Michael grabbed the doorframe just in time.

"Stop fighting me, Michael. Join us." I heard David say.

"Never!" Michael answered defiantly.

"It's too late, my blood is in your veins." Dvaid said.

"So is mine!" Michael screamed and soun David and flew into the room, impaling Dvaid's body on some antlers. I watched as David died in front of us, smoke rising from his chest as he slumoed down onto the table, dead. I stood up shakily and made sure to not put any pressure on my ankle as Star came down the stairs calling for Michael, she stopped short as she saw Dvaid's body.

"Nikki!" I heard Sam call as he and the Frog Brothers made their way downstairs.

"I'm fine, just sprained my ankle. Michael's in there." I said and pointed to the room where Dvaid's body lay. Sam ran over to check Michael and Edgar came over and put an arm around my waist and wound my arm around his neck to take the weight off my ankle.

"You alright?" I asked him as he helped me limp over to the doorway.

"Better than you, what happened?" he asked.

"Got dropped from the ceiling by a vampire, didn't land well." I grimaced.

"He's lucky he's dead or I'd have killed him myself." He growled as we reached the door way and I smiled. The smile faded as Michael shouted for us to get away from him.

"What's the big deal? You destroyed the head vampire, it's all over." Edgar said, I had a bad feeling it wasn't.

"Nothing's changed." Michael said, great.

"He s right, I don't feel any different." Star said helplessly.

"Then there's still one more…" Edgar said and we all looked at each other.

"Who the hell else is there?" I demanded and suddenly we heard Mom calling outside.

"Sam! Nikki! Michael!" she called and suddenly the prospect of facing a gang of vampires seemed preferable than facing my Mom given the current state of the house.

"I'll handle Mom. Come on go." He said and ushered the Frogs and I over to the doorway, "Don't let her see any of the bodies." He added as the door opened and Mom and Max came in.

"What happened?" Mom asked.

"What the hell is going on?" Max asked also as they came in, Sam grabbed Mom's arm and started steering her towards the dining room.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Mom, we need to have a really long converstaion about this in the dining room." Sam said hurriedly.

"What happened to your face?" Mom asked and we all continued babbling as we lead her into the dining room.

"Where's Michael?" she demanded and we looked at each other.

"Uh…" I began and she looked at me expectantly before noticing I was still leaning heavily on Edgar.

"What happened to you?" She asked worriedly.

"Sprained ankle, no big deal." I assured her and she threw her arms up.

"Why won't anyone tell me what's going on? Why does the house look like a bomb hit it?" she asked.

"Mom, sit down and we'll explain everything." Sam tried to reassure her but she walked back into the living room.

"I don't wanna hear another word from you until I talk to Michael." She said and Sam looked over at us fearfully.

"I'm sure she'll undertsnad when we explain." Alan tried to reason.

"No she won't, she'll make us clean this place and then she'll have us locked up." I said and Sam gulped before making his way into the living room.

"Who else could there be that would be the head vampire?" Edgar asked his brother who shrugged, we had no freaking idea.

"I knew it, you're the head vampire!" We heard Sam say and Alan ran in whilst Edgar half-walked half-dragged me back to the living room.

"You're the secet that David was protecting." I heard Star say as we came to stand behind my Mom and Sam.

"Who's this?" Mom asked as she looked at Star.

"Nikki, go stand behind Star, we were right about Max." Edgar said and I nodded before limping over to Star who stood in front of me protectively.

"But you passed the test." Alan said in confusion to Max.

"Don't ever invite a vampire into your home, you silly boy! It renders you powerless." Max said knowingly and Sam turned to Edgar.

"Did you know that?" he asked.

"Of course. Everyone knows that." Edgar answered and I rolled my eyes.

"Clearly not everyone." I said and he shrugged at me.

"Has everyone gone crazy? What's the matter with all of you?" Mom asked, sounding thoroughly freaked out.

"It was you I was after all along Lucy." Max said.

"What?" Mom asked fearfully.

"I knew that if I could get Sam, Nikki and Michael into the family there was no way you could say no." he said lightly and I gulped, this psycho actually planned to turn my family into bloodsuckers?

"Where's Michael?" Mom demanded.

"It was all going to be so perfect, Lucy." Max continued as though he hadn't even heard her, "Just like one big happy family. Your boys, and my boys." He said brightly.

"Great, the Bloodsucking Brady Bunch." Edgar spat to Max who had turned away from us. When Max turned back his face looked terrifying as he smiled.

"But I still want you, Lucy. I haven't changed my mind about that." He said and we all jumped at the sight of his hideous face.

"I didn't invite you this time, Max!" Michael said as he stepped out, his vapire face twisted in rage as he charged at Max who cuaght him easily and flung him onto the landing where he crashed and was motionless.

"Michael, no!" Star called as we watched in horror and Star picked up a sharp object and ran at Max with a cry of fury, he grabbed the sharp object she had and pushed her back into me, we both fell backwards and I grabbed my ankle which screamed in pain. I watched as the Frog Brothers ran at him next, Max easily pushed them back and they landed on the floor behind Mom and Sam.

"Don't you touch my mother!" Sam ordered as he ran at Max despite Mom's cries for him to stop. Max caught him and held him under his arm with his arm tighly around his throat, the other he held out to my Mom as a sick invitation.

"Don't fight, Lucy. It's so much better if you don't fight." He said lightly.

"Mom, don't do it! Please!" I sscreamed and Sam joined in, Mom reached for Max's hand, she'd do anything to save us.

"No!" I screamed as Max pulled her to him, his fangs at her throat.

Then came the sound of Grandpa's horn. Max looked up in disbelief as Grandpa's jeep came crashing into the living room and Michael jumped down from the landing, Mom and Sam just manged to get safely away as Michael pushed Max towards the jeep and a fence post from the front of the jeep went right through his chest. He flew back into the fire place and a huge explosion went off. Michael fell beside me and Star and shielded us as flames filled the living room. I kept my eyes closed until I could no longer see bright orange behind them and opened to see smoke pouring from the fireplace. I coughed slightly as I sat up and stared around. What the hell just happened?

"It's over, it's over." Star breathed in a relieved voice and hugged Michael.

"Star, Star!" Laddie called excitedly as he ran down the stairs. Star ran towards him and the two hugged as they realised they were human again. I looked over to Michael who cuaght my eyes at the same time and we hugged tightly as my eyes filled with tears, my brother was safe.

"Is everybody okay?" Michael asked when I oulled back and Mom smiled before her and Sam came over, Michael helped me stand and we all embraced in a tight hug as Mom gushed over us. I didn't even mind because I was so happy, we were safe and no one was going to hurt us.

"Dad? Dad?" Mom called to Grandpa and I pulled away from Michael and Sam to see him make his way from the jeep to the kitchen. Sam leaned down and helped me up onto his back before he walked to the kitchen where Grandpa was heading, he was still ingoring my Mom's questions when he opened the door and pulled out a root beer. He took a sip before turning to us, his tired face illuminated by the fridge.

"One thing about living in Santa Carla I never could stomach… all the damn vampires."

… I have no words to desribe this situation as my Grandfather shut the fridge.


	8. Chapter 8

"Happy birthday dear Nikki and Sam, happy birthday to you!" everyone finished singing as Sam and I blew out the candles on our cake. Everyone clapped as Sam ruffled my hair.

"Happy birthday, sis."

"Happy birthday, bro." I said back with a smile as Mom took a photo of Sam and I cutting the cake in our dining room, probably the only part of the ouse we didn't have to rebuild or repair in some way after that night. Still, it was finished now with some help and we decided to stay here. It was the end of August when Sam and I celebrated our sixteenth birthdays and we were about to start school the next week.

"Blink twice if you're here against your will." I whispered to Edgar as I came to stand beside him at the counter with my piece of cake. He laughed before setting his plate down.

"It's not as bad as I thought it would be." He said and I raised my eyebrows.

"Wow, I thought you'd hate it." I said, slightly surprised.

"Nah, I kinda like hanging our with your family. Plus if it wasn't for you guys we wouldn't have been able to rid Santa Carla of vampires." He shrugged.

"And if it wasn't for you then we'd probably be a bunch of vampires by now." I said and he smiled.

"Yeah, it would've sucked if I'd have had to kill you." He said and I scoffed.

"Please, you would be no match for me." I defended.

"Well be thankful we'll never know. Here." He said and handed me a small box. I set my paper plate down and wiped my hands before taking the box off him, tyring to guess what was inside. I opened it to see a small silver bracelet with an `N′ hanging beside the clasp, some small diamonds glittering in the sunlight coming in from the window.

"Thank you. It's beautiful." I grinned and he returned it.

"I'm glad you like it. Happy brithday, Nikki." He said and leaned in to place a small kiss on my lips.

"Get a room!" Sam called from the table and I pulled back to glare at him.

"You gonna make me?" I said and set my bracelet down only to lift my paper plate again and walk towards him with a devious grin.

"Maybe." He said and stood up with his plate.

"Don't even think about it!" Michael ordered as Star hid behind his shoulder.

"Too late!" I said and ran at Sam with my plate, smearing icing and cream along his face before taking off running with him not too far behind.

"Guys, no running in the house!" Mom called as I ran back in from the dining room. I turned to stick my tongue out at Sam who hurled his piece of cake at me, I ducked just in time and it hit Michael's chest instead. Sam and I both shared a fearful glance before Michael grabbed an handful of cake off the table and all hell broke loose.

* * *

"Thanks for the party. It was really fun." Star giggled as her and Laddie came out the front door when we had all decided it was late enough to call it a night.

"No problem, I'll call you later in the week and we can meet up, I need an outfit to make an impression on my first day of school." I said and she smiled.

"Can't wait!" she said and hugged me bebfore heading down the drive.

"Bye, Nikki!" Laddie called.

"See ya, buddy!" I waved back, we still hung out with Star and Laddie afterwards, nothing like killing vampires to help you bond.

"We better get back to the store, see you guys soon." Alan said as he walked out the door and Sam followed him out to say goodbye.

"See you before school starts?" I asked Edgar who smiled.

"Definitely, and don't worry about starting school next week, if you need me, you know where to find me." He said and I grinned.

"I helps having a fearless vampire boyfriend when you're nervous about something, huh?" I teased.

"Definitely." He said and I hugged him, he kissed my forehead before winking and walking out to head home with his brother.

"Well, I hope you had fun. The kitchen's a mess." Mom laughed as she came out, I smiled at her and threw an arm over her shoulder.

"I had a great time, Mom. Thanks." I said and she smiled.

"Well I'm sure the party could have been awful and you still would have loved it if Edgar was there."

"Mom." I groaned as I went back into the kitchen, I spotted my bracelet over on the counter and slipped it on, smiling to myself as Michael came into the kitchen.

"What's that?" He said and nodded to the bracelet.

"Edgar's present to me." I said and he chuckled.

"How sweet of him, you managed to turn a comic book nerd into a romantic." He teased, he would still often play the role of protective brother aorund me and be a little frosty towards Edgar on occasion, but Edgar hlped us so Michael lets it slide sometimes.

"And Star has managed to turn you into a soppy teenage love-struck puppy." I teased back and he threw a crisp at me from the table.

"No more throwing food!" Mom ordered as she passed the kitchen and Sam came in and chuckled.

"Well, Nikki, it looks like you have a long night of cleaning ahead of you." He said and I glared at him.

"I'm not cleaning this all up by myself!" I defended.

"You started it!" He shot back.

"Jeez, relax, I'll clean this up, you two get up to bed. It's good to see you two haven't grown up at all." Michael teased and Sam ran upstairs and I hugged Michael as I passed him.

"Thanks, Mike."

"No problem, Nikki." He smiled as I walked out of the kitchen and up to bed.

This summer was probably the opposite of what I had expected, but I loved it nonetheless. It was almost over now and I start school soon enough. But I'm not as worried as I was before. I figure if I can help defeat a gang of angry vampires and date a vampire hunter, I can do anything. Right?

* * *

**Well there is it! I hope the ending was good, just wanted to put that little bit in to show how Nikki and the rest of the gang got on after that night. So I had some really great fun writing this, I wanna say a big thank you to Lostgirl4eva for coming up with the idea and asking me to write the fic for it, I was extremely honoured and hopefully it made you proud! So I'll be taking a break for a while until I start my third instalment of People Are Strange, Vampires are Stranger. Until then, thank you to every single person who read this, left a review, favourited or followed the story. You are all amazing!**

**CastleRockGirl**


End file.
